Cloud computing is becoming increasingly popular. In cloud computing, a cloud may be an aggregation of resources provisioned on demand. Cloud computing may involve cloud resources performing computations instead of, or in addition to, a user's computer. Cloud computing has been compared to a utility, where computing is the service being provided.
Cloud computing, however, may present issues with information security and integrity. Use of cloud computing requires trusting the computers that make up the cloud, the network with which the cloud is connected, the individuals and organizations that operate the cloud, and the physical environment in which cloud resources are placed. Trusting these computers in existing clouds, however, is not an acceptable risk for many. In view of such issues, improvements in cloud computing environments are needed.